


Jedno uderzenie serca

by Winnetou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Czas, jaki trwa jedno uderzenie serca, jest krótki, ale często wystarczający, by coś mogło się zacząć. Czasami wystarczy też jednak, żeby zrozumieć, że właśnie się skończyło.





	1. Początek końca

**Anglia**

John Watson był człowiekiem, którego ciężko złamać. Owszem, parę razy był na krawędzi, ale zawsze znajdował się ktoś, kto go od niej odciągał. Parę razy nawet sam odciągnął kilka osób. Czasami dawał sobie radę sam. Kiedy Sherlock skoczył z dachu St Barts, omal nie poszedł w jego ślady. Omal. Nie zrobił tego, bo, jak sam wtedy uznał, nie jest typem samobójcy. Gdyby był, pewnie strzeliłby sobie w łeb tuż po powrocie z Afganistanu.

Przez ponad dwa lata usiłował pogodzić się ze świadomością, że Sherlock nie żyje. Nie pogodził się, ale nauczył się z tym żyć. Nigdy nie uwierzył w to, że Sherlock go okłamywał. Nigdy nie wątpił w jego wierność. Nigdy go nie zdradził. Kochał go. A później Sherlock wrócił. I wszystko znów miało być jak dawniej. Ale nie było.

Tuż po wielkim i triumfalnym powrocie Holmesa wydawało się, że ich związek tylko się umocnił. John był tak szczęśliwy, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Znów spędzał dnie w pracy, a noce na szalonych pościgach za przestępcami albo równie szalonym seksie. Czasami było też odwrotnie. Nie narzekał. Jak mógłby narzekać, skoro Sherlock do niego wrócił?

Sielanka trwała kilka miesięcy, po których John musiał przyznać, że nie wszystko się układa jak w bajce. Nie przejął się tym, bo już bardzo dawno temu przekonał się, że życie bajką nie jest, a ten, kto myśli inaczej, jest zwykłym naiwniakiem. Początkowo nie było to nic niezwykłego – czasami Sherlock wychodził bez niego, czasami prosił, by zostawić go w spokoju. John się na to godził, bo dzięki temu miał trochę czasu dla siebie. To chyba normalne w związku, prawda? Nigdy nie próbował ograniczać swojego chłopaka.

Prawdziwe problemy pojawiły się, kiedy Sherlock zaczął używać spraw jako wymówek. I początkowo na to też przymykał oko. Wiedział, jaka ważna jest dla niego praca. Ale coraz trudniej było mu wierzyć Sherlockowi, kiedy ten zapewniał, że go kocha, a jednocześnie podrywał jakąś kobietę (żeby zdobyć dowody, oczywiście) albo spędzał noc z obcym mężczyzną (żeby obalić alibi). Być może rzeczywiście nie było innego sposobu, John nie wiedział, nigdy nie był tak błyskotliwy, jak Sherlock. I może wciąż przymykałby na to oko, gdyby po powrocie do domu mógł po prostu usiąść obok swojego faceta i objąć go, poczuć jego ciepło, jego dłoń w swojej dłoni. I może znów kochaliby się przed kominkiem albo na stole w kuchni. Wtedy miałby pewność, że detektyw rzeczywiście udaje. Ostatnio jednak za każdym razem, gdy choćby zasugerował, że ma ochotę na seks, kończyło się tak samo – Sherlock klękał przed nim i robił mu szybkiego loda, nie pozwalając się nawet dotknąć, nie wspominając już o pocałunku czy próbie przytulenia. A potem jak gdyby nigdy nic wracał do tego, co John swoją zachcianką akurat mu przerwał.

Johna ogarnęły już nie wątpliwości, ale prawdziwy strach o ich związek. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak to wszystko naprawić. Sherlock nie był osobą, z którą można by po prostu usiąść i wyjaśnić sobie wszystko. Detektyw słuchał tylko wtedy, gdy było mu to na rękę, czyli ostatnio coraz rzadziej. A John, mimo, że dusił się w tym związku coraz bardziej, wolał uciec od problemów, niż po raz kolejny stracić Sherlocka. Przeniósł się z powrotem do swojej starej sypialni i coraz mniej czasu spędzał w ich mieszkaniu. Brał dodatkowe dyżury, chodził na basen, zapisał się na strzelnicę i na judo. A Sherlock jakby tego nie zauważał. Praca go pochłonęła. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, co je, choć Watson wciąż pilnował, by jadł chociaż jeden posiłek dziennie. Chaos w mieszkaniu powiększył się, bo ostatecznie John odmówił sprzątania rzeczy detektywa. Wyglądało na to, że znów są tylko współlokatorami.

\- Sherlock, czy ja jestem ci jeszcze w ogóle do czegoś potrzebny? – zapytał pewnego wieczora John. Sam się tym zaskoczył. Nie wiedział, czemu teraz, ale uznał, że w sumie ta chwila będzie równie dobra jak każda inna.  
\- Oczywiście, John – powiedział Sherlock nie odrywając oczu od mikroskopu. – Jesteś moim przewodnikiem światła, zapomniałeś?  
\- Ostatnio jakoś tego nie zauważam – mruknął John, ale Sherlock najwyraźniej tego nie usłyszał. Albo zignorował. Obie możliwości były równie prawdopodobne.

I tak Watson cierpiał w milczeniu mając nadzieję, że może wszystko się jednak ułoży. Nie przeczuwał nawet, że najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść.

Nawet pomimo totalnego zobojętnienia ich relacji John nie mógł nie zauważyć, że poza oschłością wobec niego Sherlock przejawia jeszcze inne dziwne zachowania. Wystarczyło kilka dni uważnej obserwacji, by przekonać się, że detektyw znów zaczął ćpać. Tego John nie mógł tak po prostu olać.

\- Czy ty znowu bierzesz? – zapytał prosto z mostu, kiedy pewnego ranka Sherlock pojawił się na Baker Street po kilkudniowej nieobecności.  
\- Nie twoja sprawa – odparł oschle Sherlock i wyminął go w drodze do swojego pokoju.  
\- No chyba raczej moja! – John, coraz bardziej wściekły, ruszył za nim. – Jesteś w końcu moim… - głos uwiązł mu w gardle i nie był w stanie skończyć. Zamiast tego powiedział – W końcu mieszkamy razem.

Sherlock zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem i nie opuścił pokoju przez cały dzień, a John po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poszedł spać z butelką szkockiej.

Przy następnej okazji, kiedy Sherlocka nie było, przetrząsnął mieszkanie. I znalazł. Były schowane w szafce pod zlewem, przyklejone w małej paczuszce u góry, niewidoczne. Znalazł je tylko dlatego, że włożył tam rękę. Sprytne, nawet bardzo. W końcu pod latarnią jest najciemniej. Trzymali tam głównie środki czystości, detergenty i proszek do prania, których oczywiście używał tylko John. Sherlock pewnie spodziewał się, że John nie pomyśli, że ukrył narkotyki w miejscu, do którego dosyć często przecież zagląda.

John długo namyślał się, co z nimi zrobić. W końcu postanowił zostawić je tam, gdzie były. Może to z przekory, a może miał już dość, ale uznał, że skoro według Sherlocka to nie jest jego sprawa, to niech tak będzie. Tego dnia zaczął przeglądać oferty wynajmu mieszkań.

Nie wiedział, czy woli, kiedy Holmes znika na kilka dni, a on domyśla się, że ćpa gdzieś w jakiejś melinie, czy gdy bierze w domu, a on widzi, że ćpa. Każdy zdrowy na umyśle człowiek już dawno rzuciłby pewnie całą tą gównianą sytuację w diabły, ale John wiedział, że sam jest zbyt uzależniony od Sherlocka. Trwał w tym, bo mimo wszystko wciąż go kochał i łudził się, że detektyw też jeszcze coś do niego czuje. Wiedział, że powinien szukać pomocy, zadzwonić do Mycrofta chociażby, ale nie zrobił tego. Bo wtedy musiałby przyznać, że on sam już Sherlockowi nie wystarcza. Zamiast tego za każdym razem, gdy wiedział, że Holmes ma zamiar dać sobie w żyłę, wychodził z domu.

Początek końca nadszedł pewnego zimnego wieczoru. John wracał właśnie ze strzelnicy i zastanawiał się, co zastanie w domu. Wysiadając z taksówki zauważył, że w oknach salonu świeci się światło, czyli Sherlock był obecny. Nie wiedział, czy się cieszyć, czy nie. Wszedł do mieszkania i zobaczył to, czego się obawiał.

Zapalone były światła nie tylko w salonie, ale i w całym mieszkaniu; wszystkie możliwe żarówki, nawet ta w okapie. Sherlock z zamkniętymi oczami siedział przed kanapą. Rękaw jego koszuli był podwinięty i nawet spod drzwi John widział ślady ukłucia. Obok walała się strzykawka i jakieś fiolki. Watson rzucił swoją torbę na fotel i ostrożnie zbliżył się do detektywa, który otworzył oczy, ale nie zareagował na jego obecność w żaden inny sposób. Spojrzał na fiolki i od razu zorientował się, że to nie jest morfina ani żaden inny ze znanych mu opioidów. W ogóle tego nie kojarzył. Czyli Sherlock zaczyna eksperymentować, pomyślał. Pozbierał fiolki i strzykawkę, a po chwili namysłu zabrał też resztę narkotyku, którą znalazł w paczce obok nogi detektywa.

\- Zostaw to – powiedział niewyraźnie Sherlock i spróbował złapać go za rękę. – Zostaw…  
\- Zamknij się – warknął John odtrącając jego dłoń.

Poszedł do kuchni, żeby wyrzucić wszystko do kosza, ewentualnie wylać do zlewu. Nie miał żadnego ostrzeżenia, może jedynie jakiś refleks w szybie, ale widać jego instynkt trochę się wyczulił podczas lekcji judo. Odwrócił się i zablokował rękę Sherlocka, który zachwiał się, ale nie zaprzestał ataku. John pchnął go silnie i detektyw wylądował na stole. John nigdy później nie dowiedział się, czy Sherlock złapał ten nóż z premedytacją, czy po prostu mimowolnie zacisnął na nim dłoń. Nie czekał też, żeby sprawdzić, czy zamierza go użyć. W następnej chwili stali naprzeciw siebie – Sherlock z nożem w wyciągniętej ręce, a John oparty plecami o ścianę i celujący do niego z browninga.

Cisza wręcz dźwięczała w uszach. W tej ciszy patrzyli na siebie szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak wtedy, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Wtedy wystarczyło jedno uderzenie serca, żeby zakochali się w sobie. Teraz tyle samo wystarczyło Johnowi, by zrozumieć, że to koniec. W rozszerzonych źrenicach Sherlocka pojawił się błysk inny od widocznego tam do tej pory szaleństwa – jakby jakaś inteligentna część w końcu przejęła kontrolę.

\- John…

Watson omal nie jęknął, słysząc swoje imię wypowiedziane ochrypłym barytonem. Już tak bardzo dawno go nie słyszał. Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na rozluźnienie.

\- Nie zbliżaj się – powiedział, i chociaż głos mu drżał, to pistolet w jego dłoniach nie drgnął nawet o centymetr.  
\- Strzelisz do mnie?  
\- Jeśli mnie zmusisz.

Dopiero kiedy to powiedział dotarło do niego, co robi. Poczuł, jak pierś przygniata mu jakiś wielki ciężar, a jednocześnie zemdliło go. Wybiegł z mieszkania nie oglądając się za siebie. Wypadł na chodnik i biegł dalej. Zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy zabrakło mu tchu. Skręcił w jakiś zaułek i zwymiotował wszystko, co miał w żołądku, a później wymiotował już samą żółcią. W końcu otarł usta rękawem i, zataczając się jak pijany, ruszył przed siebie. Doszedł do jakiegoś skrzyżowania i skręcił w prawo nie zastanawiając się, co robi ani dokąd właściwie idzie. Nie obchodziło go to. W tej chwili chciał tylko być w ruchu. Iść, iść, iść byle dalej – od Baker Street, od Sherlocka, od swojego żałosnego życia.

Nie wiedział, jak długo snuł się po Londynie, nie mając nawet pojęcia, jaka to jego część. Czuł, że coś w nim pękło, coś, co od bardzo dawna narastało. Wycelował w Sherlocka. Mógł go obezwładnić, nawet ogłuszyć, a jednak wyciągnął broń. I to nic, że Sherlock miał nóż, w końcu był pod wpływem narkotyków i nie wiedział, co robi. To on, John, powinien być tym trzeźwo myślącym. Szedł przed siebie z rękami w kieszeniach i dziwił się, czemu jego strzaskane serce nie brzęczy przy każdym kroku.

Nie był zbyt zaskoczony, kiedy lśniący czarny samochód zwolnił tuż przy nim, a zza uchylonej szyby spojrzała na niego Anthea. Wsiadł bez słowa i pozwolił wieźć się przez zamglony Londyn.

Mycroft Holmes przyjął go w swoim gabinecie. To chyba prawda, że ten człowiek nie sypia, uznał John siadając w fotelu naprzeciw niego.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – zapytał, zakładając nogę na nogę. Sam się dziwił swojemu opanowaniu.  
\- To moje zadanie, żeby wiedzieć – odparł Mycroft i zlustrował go uważnym spojrzeniem. – Nic ci nie jest?  
\- Mi nie. Co z Sherlockiem?  
\- Zabraliśmy go do prywatnej kliniki. Jego stan jest dosyć poważny i lekarze twierdzą, że powinien zostać tam dłuższy czas. Prawdopodobnie czeka go kolejny odwyk – starszy Holmes pozwolił sobie na wyraz dezaprobaty na swoim zwykle nieodgadnionym obliczu. – To on po mnie zadzwonił.  
\- Sherlock? – John nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. – Wydawało mi się, że nie lubi, kiedy wtrącasz się w jego sprawy.  
\- Bo nie lubi. Po jego powrocie z martwych ustaliliśmy, że nie będę się mieszał, chyba, że sam mnie poprosi. Dzisiaj w końcu poprosił.

Zapadła cisza. John nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Czy powinien przeprosić? Na dobrą sprawę tylko się bronił.

\- Co mi grozi za podniesienie ręki na młodszego brata naszego rządu? – zapytał z udawaną nonszalancją.  
\- Dobry Boże, ależ nic z tych rzecz – Mycroft wydawał się szczerze zaskoczony. – Powinienem ci jeszcze podziękować za to, że go nie zastrzeliłeś. Chociaż, jeśli mam być szczery, spodziewałbym się po tobie, że wcześniej mnie zawiadomisz, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Ja… - Watson zawahał się. Miał się przyznać, że pozwolił na to wszystko tylko dlatego, że egoistycznie bał się stracić Sherlocka? – Myślałem, że sobie poradzę.  
\- Radzenie sobie z moim bratem powinno być nagradzane co najmniej Pokojową Nagrodą Nobla – stwierdził cierpko starszy mężczyzna. – To była długa noc. Dla wszystkich. Jeśli chcesz, moi ludzie odwiozą cię do domu albo gdziekolwiek im powiesz. Chyba, że jest coś jeszcze, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

John znów się zawahał. Kiedy snuł się po Londynie pewien pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy. Nie miał czasu go przemyśleć, ale to mogła być jedyna szansa na jego zrealizowanie. Przełknął ślinę i podjął decyzję.

\- Właściwie to jest coś takiego…

***

W klinice, w której umieścił go Mycroft, Sherlock spędził niemal miesiąc. Wyszedł stamtąd czysty, ale jego brat i tak przydzielił mu dyskretnego kuratora. Sherlock nie oponował. Miał świadomość, że po raz kolejny widowiskowo spieprzył swoje życie. Wciąż pamiętał przerażone oczy Johna utkwione w nożu, który trzymał. Nie winił go, że wyciągnął wtedy pistolet i nie miał też żalu, że nie odwiedzał go. Teraz sam musiał postarać się wszystko naprawić.

Prywatny samochód zawiózł go aż pod same drzwi. Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, choć nie od razu zorientował się, co. W mieszkaniu było cicho, no ale był środek tygodnia. Wszedł do kuchni, a z niej do salonu. Z pozoru wszystko było tak samo. Nie wyglądało na to, by ktoś ruszał jego rzeczy, ale od razu rzucił mu się w oczy brak laptopa Johna; mógł go jednak wziąć do pracy. Nie było kapci, ale przecież mogą być na górze. John nigdy nie rozrzucał swoich rzeczy – to było domeną Sherlocka. Mimo wszystko czuł niepokój. Chodząc po mieszkaniu odnosił wrażenie, jakby od dłuższego czasu nikogo w nim nie było. Przeskakując po kilka stopni wbiegł na drugie piętro.

Otworzył drzwi do pokoju Johna i jego obawy potwierdziły się. Pomieszczenie było puste. Żadnych ubrań czy rzeczy osobistych. Półki były wysprzątane, ale kurz zdążył osiąść na nich na nowo. John Watson opuścił Baker Street.

To jeszcze nie koniec świata, powtarzał sobie Sherlock. Po tym wszystkim to normalne, że John potrzebuje pobyć z dala od niego. Znajdzie go i wszystko wyjaśni. To tylko kwestia czasu.

***

Mycroft dawał Sherlockowi miesiąc, zanim przyjdzie do niego po informacje. Brat zaskoczył go, wytrzymując dwa.

\- Gdzie jest John? – zapytał, gdy tylko wszedł do jego gabinetu.  
\- Ciebie też jak zawsze miło widzieć – odpowiedział uprzejmie Mycroft.  
\- Nie mam czasu i ochoty na twoje gierki – Sherlock oparł się o biurko i pochylił w kierunku brata. – Gdzie. Jest. John?

Mycroft zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Z relacji jego obserwatorów wynikało, że przez te dwa miesiące Sherlock był czysty jak łza i całą swoją energię poświęcił na odnalezienie Watsona. Zastanawiał się, jak wiele może spróbować zataić.

\- A skąd właściwie pomysł, że mogę wiedzieć, gdzie on jest?  
\- Bo inaczej już dawno bym go znalazł – warknął Sherlock. – Musiałeś maczać w tym palce.

Mycroft zadumał się znowu. Jego brat był niestety inteligentniejszy, niż to zazwyczaj przyznawał, więc niełatwo było go też oszukać.

\- Nawet jeśli – zaczął ostrożnie – to w takim wypadku powinieneś chyba uznać, że doktor Watson nie chce być znaleziony. Przez nikogo. A już zwłaszcza przez ciebie.

Sherlock zamrugał i odsunął się.

\- Muszę z nim porozmawiać – powiedział już spokojniej. – Jestem mu winien wyjaśnienia i przeprosiny, a właściwie to błaganie o przebaczenie.  
\- Widzę, że zrozumiałeś – Mycroft nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku, który wypełzł mu na wargi, jednak zaraz stamtąd zniknął.  
\- Aż za dobrze – westchnął młodszy Holmes i przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Powiesz mi czy nie?  
\- A nie pomyślałeś, że lepiej poczekać, aż John sam zechce się z tobą skontaktować? Że lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będziesz wiedział, gdzie on jest?

Mycroft patrzył na brata i kalkulował. Wiedział, że przed nim nic się długo nie ukryje.

\- A co to niby ma znaczyć?  
\- Tylko to, że dla własnego dobra powinieneś odpuścić sobie Johna Watsona.

Cisza, jak między nimi zapadła, była lodowata. Bracia mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Mycroft pierwszy odwrócił wzrok.

\- Wiesz, gdzie on jest – po raz kolejny stwierdził Sherlock.  
\- Wiem – przyznał w końcu Mycroft. Uznał, że teraz, po dwóch miesiącach, i tak nie ma to już większego znaczenia.  
\- To mi powiedz.  
\- John prosił mnie, bym nie zdradzał ci tego tak długo, jak się da.  
\- Czyli przewidział, że i tak w końcu mi to powiesz – uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na wargach Sherlocka, nie był przejawem wesołości; wyglądał raczej na grymas zniecierpliwienia.  
\- Chyba wiedział, że tak będzie – zgodził się Mycroft. – Podejrzewam, że chciał zyskać na czasie tak dużo, jak się da.  
\- Mów.

Mycroft posłał bratu spojrzenie w którym ci, którzy go znają, mogliby dostrzec smutek i współczucie.

\- Wierz mi, Sherlock, że lepiej, żebyś nie znał prawdy – spróbował po raz ostatni.  
\- MÓW!

Mycroft westchnął i przez chwilę sprawdzał coś na swoim komputerze.

\- Według mojej wiedzy oddział kapitana Watsona stacjonuje gdzieś na południe od Aleppo.

Sherlock szeroko otworzył oczy. Można by to uznać za widok nawet komiczny, gdyby nie sytuacja. Żadnemu z mężczyzn nie było jednak do śmiechu.

\- John wrócił do wojska?  
\- Tak.  
\- Ale to przecież niemożliwe! – krzyknął Sherlock i zaczął w tę i z powrotem maszerować po gabinecie. – Był ranny i miał zdiagnozowane PTSD. Nie mogli go znowu przyjąć!  
\- Widocznie mogli – odparł spokojnie Mycroft.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego marszcząc brwi, a po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia.

\- Ty…! Ty mu to załatwiłeś!  
\- Poprosił mnie o to. Uznałem, że jestem mu coś winien.  
\- Niby z jakiej racji?  
\- A chociażby takiej, że omal nie został zadźgany przez mojego niezrównoważonego brata-ćpuna, który wcześniej zamienił jego życie w koszmar – Mycroft zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.  
\- Tam jest wojna! – krzyknął Sherlock. – Posłałeś go na śmierć!  
\- Na jego własne i wyraźne życzenie – odparł Mycroft przez zaciśnięte zęby. – I mam wielką nadzieję, że jednak śmierć go tam nie spotka.  
\- Nie musiałeś się zgadzać – nie dawał za wygraną detektyw. – Mogłeś skłamać i powiedzieć, że nie dasz rady tego załatwić.  
\- Mogłem – przyznał starszy Holmes – ale tego nie zrobiłem.  
\- Tu byłby bezpieczny! Byłby ze mną…  
\- Czy ty nie rozumiesz? – Mycroft przerwał bratu. Podniósł się z fotela i ciężko oparł o biurko. – John wolał wrócić na wojnę, niż zostać z tobą.

Na to Sherlock nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Odwrócił się i bez słowa wyszedł. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nim, panel w jednej ze ścian rozsunął się bezgłośnie i Anthea stanęła za swoim pracodawcą.

\- Obserwujcie go – polecił Mycroft opadając ciężko na fotel i podpierając czoło ręką. – Boję się, że zrobi coś głupiego.


	2. Zgubić i znaleźć

**Syria**

Biegł pochylony, kryjąc się za każdym możliwym wyłomem. Od leżącego dzieliło go może jeszcze 10 metrów, ale nie widział nic, co mogłoby dać mu osłonę od nieprzyjacielskiego ognia. Kulił się w bramie budynku i kalkulował swoje szanse. Kiedy strzały na chwilę ucichły rzucił się do przodu, w kilku długich susach dopadł do rannego i wciągnął go za przewróconą furgonetkę. Szybko ocenił sytuację i zaczął działać.

\- Matt! Hej, Matt! Słyszysz mnie? – zawołał przekrzykując kolejną palbę karabinową, która przeleciała im nad głowami. Rozciął nogawkę spodni i odsłonił przestrzelone udo żołnierza. – Wszystko będzie w porządku – powiedział i miał wielką nadzieję, że tak faktycznie będzie, bo wyglądało na to, że na szczęście kula nie naruszyła tętnicy i kości.  
\- To ty, Johnny? – jęknął Matt czując, jak lekarz niezbyt delikatnie opatruje mu ranę.  
\- Ja – potwierdził John nie przerywając tego, co robił. – Myślisz, że z moją pomocą dasz radę się stąd ruszyć? Tam za rogiem czeka nasz transporter.  
\- Chyba tak – odpowiedział ranny zaciskając zęby.

Nagle John kątem oka pochwycił jakiś ruch i szybko poderwał broń, ale okazało się, że jednak niepotrzebnie.

\- Jak sytuacja, kapitanie? – zapytał zdyszany porucznik, który właśnie do nich podbiegł.  
\- Będzie żyć – odparł John kończąc zakładać opatrunek. – Zabierz go stąd, Lowe, a ja zobaczę, czy ktoś nie został.  
\- Bez obrazy, kapitanie, ale może ja…  
\- Charlie, co ja ci mówiłem, dzieciaku?! – pouczanie porucznika to akurat ostatnie, na co miał w tej chwili czas. – Właśnie ewakuujemy się stąd pod ostrzałem, więc bądź łaskaw słuchać rozkazów bez dyskusji!  
\- Dobra, dobra – Charlie uniósł pojednawczo ręce. – Ja tak tylko…

John westchnął. Charlie Lowe był dobrym żołnierzem, choć może trochę zbyt… entuzjastycznym. Tacy jak on albo bardzo szybko awansowali, albo równie szybko kończyli w piachu. Zazwyczaj to drugie. Choć Watson często nazywał go „dzieciakiem”, to porucznik był najwyżej osiem lat młodszy od niego. Skończył pielęgniarstwo, ale szybko uznał, że to poniżej jego ambicji i wstąpił do wojska. To była jego pierwsza misja, więc John czuł się w pełni usprawiedliwiony używając tego przezwiska.

Zostawił rannego Matta Charliemu i, kryjąc się za wrakami aut, pobiegł dalej.

***

Leżał w swoim namiocie rozkoszując się chwilą wolnego czasu. Żołnierze nigdy nie mieli go dużo, a już lekarze w szczególności. Zastanawiał się, czy może włączyć sobie jakiś film, ale po namyśle zrezygnował. Leżał więc tylko z rękami pod głową i pozwolił swoim myślom płynąć.

Przed oczami przelatywały mu obrazy z ostatnich dni. Zrujnowane wioski, wraki na poboczach. Dorośli o zapadniętych twarzach i dzieci z wielkimi oczami, którym wojna odebrała całą radość. Rozejrzał się po swoim namiocie i pomyślał, że on, nawet w tych, zdawałoby się, spartańskich warunkach, ma i tak o wiele lepiej, niż ci wszyscy cywile tam, na zewnątrz. On jest tu z własnej woli i, jeśli będzie miał szczęście, będzie mógł wrócić do kraju. Oni nie mają dokąd uciec, a jeśli już się na to zdecydują, to ze świadomością, że cały swój świat, choć przecież zrujnowanym, muszą zostawić za sobą. A jeżeli zostaną, codziennie muszą myśleć o tym skąd zdobyć posiłek dla dzieci, wodę, ubrania, leki. I codziennie muszą żyć ze świadomością, że pocisk z moździerza, kula albo samochód-pułapka mogą odebrać im życie lub okaleczyć.

John przewrócił się na bok i pomyślał, że największym luksusem na wojnie jest chyba nieposiadanie nikogo, o kogo trzeba się martwić. Jak to powiedział kiedyś Sherlock? Samotność jest tym, co mnie chroni? Chyba po raz pierwszy zrozumiał dokładnie, o co mu chodziło.

***

Jechali zniszczoną autostradą w kierunku Aleppo. John przez okno widział suchą i jałową ziemię. Pobocza od czasu do czasu upstrzone były wrakami pojazdów. Pomyślał, że to nie różni się tak bardzo od Afganistanu. Wtedy też bawili się w ciuciubabkę z kryjącymi się po górach terrorystami. Nazywali ich „duchami”, bo potrafili podejść do nich cicho i niezauważenie, a człowiek dowiadywał się o ich obecności dopiero, kiedy zobaczył błysk i usłyszał huk wystrzału, ale wtedy było już za późno. Teraz, co prawda, większość działań prowadzona była na terenach zurbanizowanych, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że główne siły bojowników kryją się w górach.

Podobno od czasu zakończenia II wojny światowej na świecie było tylko sześć dni bez żadnego konfliktu zbrojnego. John jakoś nie wątpił, że to prawda. Ludzie mają chyba wrodzoną tendencję do udowadniania swoich racji siłą. Z resztą zawsze było tak, że to silniejszy decyduje. Wystarczy popatrzeć na nich. Rząd Wielkiej Brytanii, związany różnymi umowami i traktatami, poparł jedną ze stron konfliktu rozgrywającego się na drugim końcu świata. Tak naprawdę ten konflikt nie dotyczył ich w żadnym stopniu, ale ogłoszono, że niewinnym ludziom dzieje się krzywda i trzeba im pomóc. Bardzo ładne hasło, ale tylko hasło, John doskonale to wiedział. Gdyby spróbować spojrzeć na to obiektywnie, to przecież ta druga strona też ma swoje racje, które uważa za najważniejsze i najlepsze. Oczywiście, sposób, w jaki próbują osiągnąć cel i niektóre z pobudek, jaki nimi kierują, są więcej niż dyskusyjne, ale gdyby tak odrzucić całą resztę, to u podstaw tej, i wszystkich innych wojen, leży fakt, że są dwie strony i każda uważa, że to ona ma słuszność. No, albo, że ktoś ma coś cennego i ktoś inny też chce to mieć. Wszystko inne to tylko natchnione hasła i propaganda.

Watson patrzył przez okno i myślał, że może czasami lepiej by było, gdyby zostawić to wszystko same sobie. Pomyślał o tych wszystkich chłopcach i dziewczynach, którzy nie wrócą do domu z cudzej wojny. Pomyślał o ludziach, którzy mieszkali tu przez całe życie, a teraz muszą obserwować, jak obcy w piaskowych mundurach walczą z ludźmi podobnymi do nich, ale jednak równie obcymi. I to wszystko w imię Boga miłosiernego i kochającego, bo i jedni, i drudzy idą walczyć z imieniem Boga na ustach. Ciekawe, po czyjej stronie jest teraz Bóg? A może siedzi sobie w niebie i śmieje się z ludzi, którzy uzurpują sobie prawo do twierdzenia, że wiedzą, co On ma na myśli? Może nikt nie ma racji i prawdziwy Bóg wygląda zupełnie inaczej? A może Go jednak nie ma?

John otrząsnął się z tych myśli. Wiedział, że takie rozmyślanie nie pomoże nikomu. Poza tym pamiętał, co zawsze powtarzał mu dziadek, kiedy jako dzieciak z szeroko otwartą buzią słuchał jego opowieści z frontu – w okopach nie ma ateistów. Nawet, jeśli nie całkiem wierzył w Boga, to doskonale znał to uczucie, kiedy kule świszczą nad głową, a ty bardzo, ale to bardzo chcesz, żeby Ktoś nad tobą czuwał.

***

Ryk alarmu rozdarł ciszę nocy. John zerwa się ze swojego posłania i ubrał automatycznie, nawet się nie zastanawiając – taki wyrobiony odruch. Wybiegł przed namiot i niemal wpadł na jakiegoś żołnierza.

\- Wiozą rannych z ostrzelanego patrolu! – krzyknął tylko ten i pobiegł dalej.

John pobiegł w kierunku szpitala. Wiedział, co ma robić. To był jego żywioł. Nigdy nikomu się do tego nie przyznał, ale to właśnie w takich momentach najbardziej czuł, że żyje. Żadne tam sporty ekstremalne, ale właśnie adrenalina pola bitw – oto, co go nakręcało. A gdzie bardziej walczy się o życie, niż w szpitalu polowym? W kilka minut był gotowy do przyjęcia pierwszego rannego. Kapitan doktor John Hamish Watson – oto, kim był. I żadna część tego miana nie była mniej ważna.

Zbliżał się świt, kiedy wreszcie skończyli. Tej nocy stracili pięciu dobrych chłopców; dwóch z nich John znał i lubił. I choć przecież powinien już być na to uodporniony, to za każdym razem, gdy salę opuszczało okryte prześcieradłem ciało, John czuł mdłości. Jeden z tych nieszczęśników zmarł u niego na stole. Normalna rzecz na wojnie, ale John wiedział, że się nie przyzwyczai. I bardzo dobrze, bo wtedy straciłby to coś, co odróżnia lekarza od rzemieślnika, który po prostu bierze kolejną rzecz na warsztat. Ważne było tylko, by inni nie widzieli jego słabości. To było niedopuszczalne. Dlatego, gdy inni poszli złapać jeszcze choć godzinę snu, on został w opustoszałej i wysprzątanej sali – nikt by się nie zorientował, że jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut temu było tu pełno krwi i jęków umierających ludzi.

Stał oparty o stół i walczył ze wzbierającym w nim szlochem. Nie mógł krzyczeć, choć bardzo by chciał. Czuł, że cały się trzęsie i boli go serce, jakby ktoś zacisnął na nim pięść i nie pozwalał, by pompowało krew. Pochylił głowę i łzy kapały prosto na podłogę.

Tak znalazł go Charlie. Podczas operacji uwijał się między rannymi, pomagając w selekcji i opatrując tych mniej poszkodowanych. John zauważył go kilka razy, ale nie mieli czasu na pogaduszki. Odwrócił się szybko i chciał wyjść wściekły, że pozwolił się przyłapać w takiej sytuacji.

\- Zaczekaj – Charlie złapał go za rękę. Jego dłoń była ciepła i silna. Po zachodzie słońca temperatura powietrza na pustyni może spaść nawet poniżej zera, ale to i tak nic w porównaniu do tego, jak zimne jest ciało lekarza, który całą noc walczył ze śmiercią. Watson coś o tym wiedział.  
\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał John bezbarwnym głosem.  
\- Czekałem na ciebie, ale nie wyszedłeś ze wszystkimi.  
\- Po co na mnie czekałeś?  
\- Ja… - Charlie zbliżył się do niego z wahaniem. – Obserwowałem cię przy pracy. Jesteś świetnym lekarzem.

John nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że to nie był powód, dla którego porucznik na niego czekał. Stali naprzeciw siebie, dostatecznie blisko, by czuć ciepło swoich ciał. Między nimi pozostawało kilkanaście centymetrów wypełnionego wahaniem i niepewnością powietrza.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – zapytał John. Widział oczy Charliego coraz to zerkające na jego wargi i czuł jego dłoń nerwowo zaciskającą się na jego ramieniu. I mimo to zapytał.  
\- John – poprosił Charlie i ostrożnie dotknął jego policzka. Jego oczy były piwne, a dłoń ciepła.

Jedno uderzenie serca wystarczyło, by John podjął decyzję. Przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie i pocałował mocno, zachłannie i rozpaczliwie. Później kochali się na tym stole, dopóki świt nie zaróżowił nieba na wschodzie i nie wypędził chłodu pustynnej nocy.

***

Gwiazdy mrugały na atramentowoczarnym firmamencie. To śmieszne, pomyślał John, że dopóki nie poszedłem na wojnę nie wiedziałem, że na niebie może być tyle gwiazd. Niebo nad Afganistanem było takie samo – usiana gwiazdami bezkresna czerń. Czasami miał wrażenie, że gdyby tylko wyciągnął rękę, mógłby ich dotknąć.

Siedzieli na dachu opuszczonego domu w ruinach jakiejś wioski i John uznał, że gdyby nie towarzyszące im niebezpieczeństwo, to mógłby nawet polubić nocne misje. Choćby za te gwiazdy nad głową. W Londynie zobaczenie ich na niebie graniczyło z cudem i dopiero na bezdrożach Afganu przekonał się, że „Droga Mleczna” to naprawdę adekwatna nazwa.

Od czasu do czasu odzywał się cicho, gdy ktoś przychodził, żeby sprawdzić warty. Ciemność ukrywała ich przed wrogiem, ale przez to i on stawał się niewidoczny. Mieli, co prawda, noktowizory i inny sprzęt do działań nocnych, ale tak naprawdę wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, kto ma lepszy słuch. W ciemności z drapieżcy bardzo łatwo było stać się ofiarą, ale John nie narzekał. Ciemność kryła wszystko, więc nikt nie mógł zauważyć, że śpiący obok niego Charlie trzyma go za rękę.

***

Kolumna zbliżała się do przemieści Aleppo. Walki w mieście wciąż trwały, ale tu było względnie spokojnie. Ich samochód jechał jako pierwszy.

\- Hej, myślicie, że przywiozą dzisiaj te paczki z kraju, o których mówił Ted? – zapytał Charlie wykręcając głowę, żeby spojrzeć na siedzących z tyłu kolegów.  
\- Mogliby – odparł ktoś. – Mówią o nich już od miesiąca, a na razie ani widu, ani słychu.  
\- Gdyby to wszystko działało sprawniej poprosiłbym mamę, żeby upiekła mi babeczki i przysłała tutaj – rozmarzył się Lowe. – Nigdy nie jedliście tak dobrych babeczek, jak te mojej mamy.

John przez uderzenie serca widział wpatrzone w niego wesołe piwne oczy, a później wszystko znikło w jasnym błysku i ogłuszającym huku. Zanim pochłonęła go ciemność zdołał jeszcze poczuć silny ból i usłyszeć terkot karabinów.

***

Otworzył oczy i ujrzał nad sobą znajome płótno namiotu szpitalnego. Ostrożnie przekręcił głowę i zobaczył rzędy łóżek, między którymi chodziła pielęgniarka. Chciał poruszyć ręką, ale tylko jęknął, bo wszystko bolało go niemiłosiernie. Kobieta widać usłyszała to, bo odwróciła się.

\- Doktorze Lovering, doktor Watson się obudził! – krzyknęła widząc, że John ma otwarte oczy.

Doktor Lovering zjawił się po chwili. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do łóżka i spojrzał w kartę Johna.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał.  
\- A jak mam się czuć? – skrzywił się Watson. – Mam wrażenie, że przejechał po mnie wóz opancerzony. Co się stało, Roy?  
\- Mina-pułapka – odparł drugi lekarz również się krzywiąc. – A później jeszcze ostrzelali wasz konwój.  
\- Jezu Chryste – John poczuł, że strach skręca mu jelita. – Co z resztą?  
\- Anderson ma połamane obie nogi, ale wyjdzie z tego, Hilla zszywaliśmy chyba godzinę, ale w sumie to były niegroźne rany, a Higgins ma złamaną rękę i pękniętą czaszkę. Poza tym u wszystkich wstrząs mózgu, pełno stłuczeń i poparzeń. Standard.

Roy zamilkł i John domyślał się, czemu.

\- A…  
\- Nie żyją.

Ciszę zakłócał tylko szum klimatyzacji. John poczuł się nagle dziwnie pusty w środku, nierzeczywisty, jakby to nie było jego ciało. Nie chciał, żeby to było jego ciało.

\- Kiedy będę mógł wrócić do służby? – zapytał, żeby przestać myśleć.  
\- Obawiam się, John, że nie będziesz mógł wrócić – Lovering spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem. – Przykro mi. Najbliższym transportem odsyłamy cię o kraju.  
\- Nie chcę – zaprotestował Watson. – Przecież ręce mam całe. I nogi też...

Spojrzał wzdłuż swojego ciała i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, co Roy miał na myśli. Nawet pomimo przykrywającego go koca widział wyraźnie.

\- Wciąż jesteś w szoku i pod wpływem leków – powiedział łagodnie Lovering.  
\- Jak dużo? – wykrztusił John przez zaciśnięte gardło.  
\- Amputowaliśmy ją dziesięć centymetrów pod kolanem. Więcej nie dało się uratować. Przykro mi.


	3. Człowiek na krawędzi

**Anglia**

Sherlock chodził po mieszkaniu z kubkiem w jednej ręce i telefonem w drugiej. Chociaż „chodził’ nie było dobrym określeniem – Sherlock się snuł. Od czasu odejścia Johna jego entuzjazm i energia zniknęły. Wciąż przyjmował sprawy, wciąż pomagał Lestrade’owi i wciąż był tak samo skuteczny, ale wszystkim, którzy go widzieli zdawało się, że detektyw jest cieniem samego siebie. Tylko najbliżsi wiedzieli, że tak naprawdę zajmuje go tylko jedno – John Watson.

W tej chwili, jak każdego poranka, przeglądał wiadomości. Przerzucał kolejne strony, tylko zerkając na nagłówki. Wiedział, że to, czego najbardziej się obawia, będzie krzyczało do niego z pierwszych stron. Jak do tej pory nic takiego nie było. Owszem, zdarzyło się kilka fałszywych alarmów, ale były łatwe do zweryfikowania. Rzucił telefon na kanapę i wziął laptopa z podłogi. Sprawa podrzucona mu przez Lestrade’a nie zainteresowała go, jak wszystkie inne od kilku miesięcy, ale pracował, bo dzięki temu wciąż udawało mu się zachować zdrowe zmysły. Pracował bez wytchnienia, żeby nie mieć czasu albo siły myśleć o czymś innym.

Każdy poranek zaczynał się od walki z samym sobą, żeby wstać, choć i tak rzadko kiedy sypiał – zazwyczaj po prostu leżał i gapił się w sufit. A jeśli już zasypiał, to dlatego, że jego organizm po prostu wyłączał się po kilkudziesięciu godzinach bez snu. Przestał zwracać uwagę na to, co je, o ile w ogóle coś jadł. Jakby te kilka lat spędzonych z Johnem nie miało miejsca, jakby wciąż był tamtym człowiekiem na krawędzi. Ale mimo wszystko jadł. I wstawał. Bo gdzieś w głębi tliła się nadzieja, że John wróci. Do niego. I że wybaczy mu to, czego on sam nie wybaczy sobie nigdy.

Wszystkie dni wyglądały tak samo. Wszystkie były szare i nijakie. I każdy zaczynał z drżącym sercem, bojąc się, co zobaczy na ekranie. Dzień, w którym wreszcie to się stało, nie różnił się niczym. Był może trochę bardziej słoneczny niż poprzednie.

Podnosił kubek do ust czekając, aż załaduje się strona internetowa. Zamarł, kiedy zobaczył nagłówek na samym jej szczycie. Kubek wypadł mu z ręki i roztrzaskał się o podłogę, ale on czytał dalej nie zwracając na to uwagi. 

***

Mycroft Holmes nie zdziwił się, kiedy jego komórka zawibrowała, a ekranie wyświetlił się numer Sherlocka. Przed nim leżała gazeta, na pierwszej stronie której wielkie czarne litery obwieszczały: „ATAK NA KONWÓJ WOJSKOWY W POBLIŻU ALEPPO. DWÓCH ŻOŁNIERZY NIE ŻYJE”.

\- Mycroft…  
\- John żyje.

Po drugiej stronie dało się słyszeć długie i drżące westchnienie ulgi.

\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Tak. Dwóch żołnierzy zginęło, a John i trzej inni zostali ciężko ranni. W przyszłym tygodniu wracają do kraju.

Sherlock głośno przełknął ślinę, zanim zadał kolejne pytanie.

\- Jak ciężko?

Mycroft milczał chwilę, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ukryje przed bratem prawdy.

\- Stracił prawą nogę poniżej kolana. Do tego pęknięte żebra i poparzenia drugiego stopnia.

Zapadła długa cisza. Mycroft czekał cierpliwie.

\- Ale żyje.  
\- Żyje.  
\- Mycroft, ja… chciałbym go zobaczyć. Kiedy wróci.

Starszy Holmes potarł czoło. Tego też się spodziewał.

\- Nie uważam, żeby to był dobry pomysł – wyraził swoją wątpliwość. – Nie kontaktował się z tobą, kiedy tam był, prawda?  
\- Nie – przyznał niechętnie Sherlock.  
\- Więc może lepiej poczekać, żeby sam zdecydował, czy chce do tego wracać?  
\- Mycroft, ja muszę go zobaczyć – powiedział z naciskiem Sherlock. – Nawet, jeśli to koniec, to chcę to usłyszeć od niego.

Mycroft nie powiedział głośno tego, że według niego nie ma wyraźniejszego sposobu zakomunikowania, że to koniec, niż wyjechanie na wojnę bez żadnego pożegnania.

\- Dam mu znać, że chciałbyś się z nim spotkać – obiecał w końcu. – Do tego czasu nie rób nic na własną rękę.

***

John pociągnął kolejny łyk ze szklanki. Siedział w fotelu, w ciemnym pokoju, bo zasłony w oknach były pozaciągane. Kikut prawej nogi oparł o puf. W mieszkaniu panowała cisza, którą od czasu do czasu przerywał brzęk szkła, gdy dolewał sobie alkoholu. To mieszkanie, oraz rentę i tymczasową protezę dostał w ramach wojskowej opieki dla weteranów wojennych. Teraz proteza walała się po podłodze, a większość renty przepijał.

W tej ciszy doskonale słyszał, jak na jego piętrze zatrzymuje się winda i wysiada z niej jedna osoba. Kroki zbliżały się. Znajome kroki. Ucichły dopiero przed jego drzwiami. Zastanawiał się, czy zapuka i co zrobi, kiedy każe mu się wynosić. Usłyszał szczęk klamki i uśmiechnął się niewesoło – mógł się tego spodziewać, w końcu to nie jest typ, który puka i grzecznie czeka na zaproszenie. Kilka kolejnych kroków i w drzwiach ciemnego salonu stanął Sherlock Holmes.

W ciszy mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Sherlock jednym rzutem oka ocenił sytuację – już sama opróżniona niemal w całości butelka taniej whisky wystarczyła, by zrozumiał. John natomiast nie bez satysfakcji stwierdził, że w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy detektyw bardzo się postarzał.

\- Znalazłeś mnie.  
\- Jestem detektywem. To nie było trudne.  
\- A po co w ogóle mnie szukałeś?  
\- Mycroft miał zapytać cię, czy mógłbym się z tobą spotkać – z wahaniem powiedział Sherlock.  
\- Zapytał – odparł oschle John – i wyraźnie powiedziałem mu, żebyś spierdalał. Nie przekazał ci?  
\- Przekazał – Holmes skrzywił się i spróbował przełknąć dławiącą go gulę. – John, ja mimo wszystko chciałbym spróbować naprawić…  
\- Naprawić? – Watson parsknął wymuszonym śmiechem. – Co chcesz naprawiać? I po co? Już od bardzo dawna nie ma czego.

Sherlock patrzył na jedynego mężczyznę, którego kiedykolwiek kochał i czuł, że traci grunt pod nogami. Był tak blisko niego, a równie dobrze mógłby stać na drugim końcu świata.

\- John, błagam... – spróbował znowu i postąpił krok do przodu.

Gdy tylko Sherlock się poruszył John podniósł rękę, która do tej pory zwisała luźno za oparciem fotela, i wycelował w niego swojego starego browninga.

\- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie – powiedział zaciskając mocno szczęki. Spojrzenie miał przerażająco trzeźwe, a ręka nawet mu nie drgnęła. Sherlock momentalnie cofnął się unosząc obie ręce.  
\- John, porozmawiajmy – poprosił nie odrywając spojrzenia od lufy pistoletu.  
\- Już ci mówiłem, że nie ma o czym. A teraz, skoro najwyraźniej tak bardzo chciałeś usłyszeć to osobiście – wypierdalaj z tego mieszkania i z mojego życia – skinął na Sherlocka bronią, ale ten się nie ruszył. – Przez narkotyki w końcu ogłuchłeś?  
\- Nie wziąłem nic od kiedy zniknąłeś – odparł chłodno Holmes.  
\- Moje gratulacje. Więc jednak moje zniknięcie coś dało – zakpił John.  
\- Twoja ucieczka – poprawił go Sherlock.  
\- Chyba mi się nie dziwisz? – Watson opuścił broń i położył rękę na oparciu fotela, w dość wyraźnej sugestii, że w każdej chwili może ją znowu skierować na swojego byłego.  
\- Nie – przyznał Sherlock – ale wciąż uważam, że możemy spróbować. Wyszedłem na prostą. Już cię nie zawiodę.  
\- Może ty wyszedłeś na prostą, ale przede mną jest już tylko równia pochyła do piekła – stwierdził kwaśno John.  
\- Rozumiem, że to, co się stało…  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz! – krzyknął John, a szklanka, którą do tej pory trzymał w dłoni, przeleciała przez pokój i rozbiła się o ścianę metr od głowy Sherlocka. – Nie jesteś w stanie pojąć! To ja powinienem był zginąć! To było moje miejsce! Zamieniłem się z nim, bo mnie poprosił, bo wiedział, że mu nie odmówię. To ja, a nie on powinienem tam zginąć!

Oddychał ciężko jak po długim biegu. Sherlock patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale nie ruszył się spod drzwi.

\- Wiesz, jest taka jedna niepisana zasada – kontynuował już ciszej John – że co jest na misji, to zostaje na misji. Nikt nigdy nie mówi, co się działo, nikt nie wybiega planami w przyszłość, bo nigdy nie wiesz, czy wrócisz. Nie mówisz, żeby nie zapeszyć. Ja o tym wiedziałam i nigdy z nim na ten temat nie rozmawiałem. Ale czasami przed snem pozwalałem sobie wyobrażać… Charlie mówił, że jego rodzice mieszkają na wsi, niedaleko jeziora. To byłaby miła odmiana. Wiedziałem, że on też o tym myślał. Nigdy nie wierzyłem w takie zabobony, ale teraz…

Sherlock czuł się, jakby dostał w głowę obuchem. Wiedział, że to, co się stało, pozostawiło wielką ranę na psychice Johna, ale nie sądził, że będzie ona aż tak głęboka. Nie sądził, że John zalazł tam kogoś innego. Że mógłby pokochać kogoś innego.

\- Przykro mi – powiedział nie zwracając uwagi na kpiące parsknięcie byłego żołnierza. Zmusił się do wzięcia głębokiego oddechu – Naprawdę mi przykro. Chciałbym, żeby znowu było jak dawniej. Chciałbym, żebyś do mnie wrócił. Wciąż cię kocham, ale teraz chyba wreszcie zrozumiałem, że ty nie kochasz już mnie.

John roześmiał się. Był to gorzki, pozbawiony wesołości śmiech człowieka, który sięgnął dna i przekonał się, że zamiast się od niego odbić, zostaje wciągnięty przez grząski muł.

\- Ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz – powiedział zszokowanemu Sherlockowi. – O to właśnie chodzi, że ja nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać. Nigdy. Ani kiedy skoczyłeś z tego przeklętego dachu, ani kiedy się okazało, że mnie okłamałeś. Zdradzałeś mnie i odtrąciłeś, uciekłeś w samotność i narkotyki, a ja wciąż cię kochałem. W końcu zacząłem też nienawidzić, to prawda, ale nigdy nie przestałem kochać. Nie umiałem zabić siebie i nie mogłem zabić ciebie, więc uciekłem. Ale starczy już tego, nie mam już więcej dokąd uciekać i mam dość. Dwa razy uciekłem na wojnę i dwa razy odesłała mnie z kwitkiem. Nawet śmierć nie chciała mnie zabrać sama, więc chyba powinienem jej pomóc.

Słysząc to Sherlock ruszył w kierunku Johna, ale ten szybko poderwał broń.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś się nie zbliżał.  
\- John, co ty chcesz zrobić? Chyba mnie nie zastrzelisz? – Sherlock czuł, że nogi mu drżą. – Jesteś lekarzem, ratujesz życia, nie je odbierasz.  
\- Jestem żołnierzem. Byłem – skrzywił się Watson. – I odbierałem życie, jeśli trzeba było.  
\- Nie strzelisz do mnie. Nie jesteś mordercą – Sherlock, mimo serca dziko walącego o żebra, starał się zachować spokój.  
\- Masz rację, nie strzelę do ciebie – westchnął John jakby żałując, że jednak nie zdobędzie się na to. – Ale wiesz, takie traumatyczne przeżycia potrafią zmienić ludzi. Kiedyś myślałem, że nie jestem typem samobójcy, ale przekonałem się, że rozpaczliwe trzymanie się życia zbyt dużo kosztuje – powiedział i przyłożył sobie pistolet do skroni.  
\- John, błagam, opuść broń! – zawołał Holmes robiąc kilka kroków do przodu.  
\- Chociaż z drugiej strony, gdybym cię zastrzelił, to na pewno nie zostałbym zapomniany – stwierdził John znów kierując broń na detektywa, który zamarł w pół kroku. – Sherlock Holmes zamordowany przez swojego dawnego kochanka. Chyba nawet Moriarty nie zdołałby czegoś takiego zorganizować.  
\- Proszę… Błagam cię…

Sherlock czuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu. Spojrzenie Johna było puste.

\- Naprawdę cię kocham. Mimo wszystko…  
\- Więc spróbujmy raz jeszcze. Wszystko będzie dobrze!  
\- Nic już nie będzie dobrze. Mojej nogi nie naprawią już żadne twoje sztuczki. Mnie nikt już nie naprawi. Byłem z tobą szczęśliwy, ale to, czego wymagało to szczęście, to dla mnie zbyt wiele. Oddałem ci wszystko nie mając gwarancji, że dostanę coś w zamian. Pogodziłem się z tym. Ty to wziąłeś, a kiedy ci spowszedniało, po prostu zostawiłeś. Odszedłem, myślałem, że jeśli nie znajdę tam szczęścia, to może chociaż szybką śmierć bohatera. Znalazłem jego, mojego Charliego. Moją gwiazdę na ciemnym niebie. Łudziłem się, że może w końcu mi się uda. Że gdy wrócimy do kraju to pojadę do niego na wieś, zostawię to miasto i wszystko inne za sobą. I jego też mi zabrali, mnie zostawiając przy życiu. Kiedyś czepiałem się życia ze wszystkich sił, ale teraz wiem, że nie warto.  
\- John, nie…  
\- Nie powinieneś był tu przychodzić, Sherlocku Holmsie. Wtedy to by była prosta sprawa weterana-samobójcy.  
\- Nie mów tak! Nie możesz strzelić!  
\- Wiesz, że wciąż się waham? To takie głupie. Przecież tak naprawdę już nie powinno mnie to obchodzić. Zostawiłeś mnie ty, zostawił mnie Charlie. Do ciebie nie wrócę, ale przynajmniej mogę dołączyć do niego.  
\- John!  
\- Wiesz, naprawdę cię kocham.  
\- JOHN!

***

Światła radiowozów odbijały się w szybach okolicznych budynków. Żółto-czarna taśma odgradzała gapiów od wejścia do bloku.

\- To sąsiedzi zadzwonili pod numer alarmowy – sierżant relacjonował Lestrade’owi, co jakiś czas zerkając do notesu. – Zeznali, że słyszeli podniesione głosy, a potem dwa wystrzały, w krótkim odstępie czasu. Kobieta mieszkająca piętro wyżej powiedziała, że przerwa między nimi trwała tyle, co uderzenie serca. Chyba jakaś nawiedzona poetka – mężczyzna skrzywił się. – Na tym etapie ciężko stwierdzić, co zaszło. Jak na razie mamy dwie teorie. Pierwsza jest taka, że najpierw jeden z nich popełnił samobójstwo, a drugi z jakiegoś powodu poszedł w jego ślady i również do siebie strzelił, a druga zakłada najpierw morderstwo, a później samobójstwo mordercy. Wciąż jeszcze trwa zabezpieczanie śladów i…  
\- Wystarczy – Lestrade przerwał mu podnosząc rękę. – Ściągnijcie Hopkinsa, żeby zajął się tą sprawą.  
\- A pan? – zdziwił się sierżant.  
\- A ja – powiedział Greg, z trudem zapalając papierosa trzęsącymi się dłońmi – idę się urżnąć.


End file.
